


Smaller on the Inside

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their first trip in their new TARDIS. Things go as planned…sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaller on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> @gingergallifreyan requested: For the letter prompts: Tentoo x Rose, P. Bonus if it includes children, if you’re into that sort of thing.
> 
> P: While driving or in/around a car

@gingergallifreyan requested: For the letter prompts: Tentoo x Rose, P. Bonus if it includes children, if you’re into that sort of thing.

P: While driving or in/around a car

It’s their first trip in their new TARDIS. Things go as planned…sort of.

 

The Doctor looked dubiously at the vehicle before them. He blinked behind his sunglasses in the bright Aegean sunlight but the dimensions had not changed. A light breeze blew along the narrow, winding street and he half expected the wind to blow over the tiny…car. If such a word could be applied to such a minuscule construct.

He wasn’t sure his legs would even fit. Let alone the rest of him.

“It’s…awfully small,” he finally said. He looked down into his own dark eyes, shaded by a blue hat, who watched him with undisguised wonder. “What do you think, Ashia? Not quite up to TARDIS standards, eh?”

His daughter laughed. But then at nearly a year she laughed at a lot of things he said.

“I don’t know what your mum was thinking,” the Doctor continued as Rose talked to the group of women in the houses behind him. “The TARDIS is perfectly capable of traversing anywhere in Greece we wish.”

“Course She is,” Rose said from beside him. She slipped her hand into his and the Doctor felt that spark of peace and serenity and love he always did whenever they touched. “But She’s also still adjusting to this universe’s energy.”

“I know,” he said testily. He was, after all, the one to tell her that just this morning before they dematerialized. Then he sighed. “I knew our first trip was going to be a little bumpy, a little rough until She got Her footing and completely assimilated into this universe’s Vortex. But—”

“I know, Doctor.” Rose kissed his cheek and leaned her head against his arm. “It’s only for a couple days, yeah?”

“Two days, another three hours and eighteen minutes,” he added mournfully.

The breeze off the port brought with it the scents of fish and old boats, along with the fainter smells of sun lotion-ed tourists. The Doctor wrinkled his nose but ignored it. They weren’t here for the beaches but to explore the rocky island with its history and locals.

“Ianthe has promised to look after Her while we explore,” Rose insisted, laughter in her voice now. “She’s very grateful for scaring off the ghosts that haunted the neighborhood.

“Dada.” Ashia wiggled in his grasp. “Down, Dada.”

The Doctor automatically bent to set her on the cobblestone street. She didn’t wander far, not yet at least. But he had a feeling his daughter took after her mother and it was only a matter of time before she wandered off on her own.

“Ghosts, bah. Nothing more than electric aftershocks from the tourists here during the earthquake last year.” He shrugged and retook Rose’s hand. Preferred it when they touched. Wanted to make love to her in the setting sun, its rays turning her pale skin golden. But certainly not without the TARDIS to watch over Ashia.

He sighed again. Rose tugged him round to look at him. She was perfectly serious, her heartrate steady, her breathing even. Their physical contact blossomed warm and bright through him.

“We won’t go far,” she promised. “And if you want, we’ll check on Her after lunch, yeah?”

“Oh, no.” He waved his hand dismissively and kept an eye on Ashia. But she only made it as far as the TARDIS on her almost-steady legs before plopping onto the sidewalk and babbling away. Quite possibly at the TARDIS Herself.

“No, She’ll be fine.” He shook his head, grinned. “Just needs to calculate the different rate of time here. I knew that’d happen after our first trip. Told you to pick a place you wanted to explore for a few days, remember?”

Rose’s lips quirked up in a bemused smile. “I remember. Why we chose Greece. Warm and loads to explore with lots of great places to stay if we needed to.”

“Exactly!” He grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her, a quick peck on her lips. “Naa, Our Girl’ll be just fine.”

His wife slowly nodded. “Then what’s wrong, Doctor?”

He pouted and looked back at the—the car Ianthe graciously lent them in thanks for helping with those so-called ghosts. Insisted they use it while they explored the lovely Greek Island of Kalymnos.

“ _Rose_ ,” he moaned. “It’s smaller on the inside!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Ashia means life and hope in Arabic


End file.
